10 Years After
by Zoommerfish
Summary: Godzilla has been ruling the world for a decade now, he has seen many battles, felt love and loss. but now he feels a new, instinctual urge, and has changed with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New things**

Godzilla was now 12 years old and fully grown by his species both age-wise and physically. At 330 ft long and 250 ft tall with a weight of 600 tons, he was an utter behemoth in his own right. Though deemed as an a-sexual creature, the reference to the relatively tame mutation was usually a 'he' rather than an 'it'. But now as a young adult of his unique species he felt an odd feeling compelling him to a mysterious search for _something_. He searched around the world erratically and fruitlessly, frustrating the H.E.A.T team - (still running quite well, neutralizing 'monsters' everywhere) - and causing panic among the human population. Confused by Godzilla's behaviour Elsie asked Nick to call him in for a check up. Elsie started with the mouth and nose exams with Nick nearby to keep Godzilla from forgetfully shutting his mouth on her. His teeth were finely polished, pearly white blades, kept sharp by the simple action of closing his jaws together, Elsie moved down to the belly and immediately took notice of a brand-new 10 ft long slit between Godzilla's legs she moved closer and curiously attempted to probe inside at which Godzilla jerked aside and hissed loudly in dislike, his meter long teeth bared. Elsie cried out from surprise at this sudden movement, unused to this despite the 10 odd years spent around the giant lizard. Nick yelled, "Godzilla down" "and stay there!" he added as useful an afterthought. Then he coaxed Elsie "its okay don't worry and continue, he won't move again". Elsie hesitantly inserted a gloved hand up to the elbow and gasped in surprise at what she felt inside. As she retracted her arm she looked a bit disturbed and so Nick asked her, "What's wrong?" Elsie shook her head oddly and wrote down her notes silently and placing them into his hands, rushed by him into the main building. Nick skipped the first notes on oral and nasal systems, knowing they were fine, and quickly read Elsie's last notes;

- subject is jumpy to touch at the 'new' opening in it's body, similair to other animals reactions of sudden approach of their genitalia.

- looked like the cloaca of a female shark or reptile and I at first thought that Godzilla was turning out to be a she but as I probed deeper it became apparent to me that our patient is in fact a male and the new opening was in fact a genital slit more similair to male cetaceans.

- As a summary I assume our patient has become a true male of his unique species taking from the contents of his genital slit.

A more unscientific note below the others was written;  
>"Our mutual reptilian monster friend is now a true male and his behaviour is probably the result of the instinctive lust for a mate".<p>

At these notes Nick raised an eyebrow in a flow of mixed feelings and ideas and stared at his lizard intently for a while, before handing the notes to the rest of the team while taking Monique aside and telling her, "say hello to Phillipe" hinting secretly about the new information on Godzilla. "What was he to do?" he thought as he turned back to his gigantic friend. As Nick stared, deep in thought, Godzilla suddenly stiffened in his after-exam basking session and raising his body up let out his peircing roar and dove into the water, making a colossal splash. Alarmed and sopping wet, the team quickly broke into action, Monique had the HEAT seeker out by the time everyone was ready last of whom was Craven complaining of his wetness and other problems as usual (though far less than before he had married Elsie). As they followed the swiftly swimming lizard in their speedy hydrofoil boat they wondered if this was a chase relating to the new circumstances of Godzilla or a mutation. For once they hoped for the latter if only to relieve the recent boredom. But they were soon proven wrong as Godzilla leapt onto a nearly dead land covered in mutations and above it all there was a mountain from the top of which a large flat and spiky creature leapt and spun down to the shore like a frisbee to meet the lord of mutations. Godzilla released his atomic fire in answer, stalling the rotating attacker, and forcing it to land. It was revealed as a giant, armored, 8 legged creature with two additional 'whips', with these extra-long appendages it lassoed Godzilla's arms and jerked him towards its spiky limbs and jaws. Godzilla fell forward but used the momentum to start burrowing underground, dragging the monster along. Craven meanwhile sent NIGEL to bring back a soil sample. As the robot started digging up samples it started to sing Over the Rainbow. "Randy!" yelled Craven in exasperated anger, but despite the singing for once NIGEL was not destroyed. The island visibly shook as Godzilla battled his opponent who was trying to drag the lizard back to the surface while Godzilla adamantly attempted to bury the monsterous arachnid. Finally both disappeared under the ground and all went still, utterly silent but for NIGEL's singing. Nick looked over the bow of the HEAT seeker with a worried expression on his face. Randy seeing this told him, "Come on compadre! This is God-fuckin'-Zilla we're talkin' 'bout!" but all the same Randy's smile was still nervous while Nick just shook his head concernedly. Godzilla suddenly erupted out of the ground with the creature wrapped around close to his body hammering and slashing him with the front pair of pedipalps while Godzilla tried to dig his razor sharp claws into the rock hard shell drawing screeches and green blood, and then - getting a firm grip - he ripped the creature apart into seizing pieces flowing blood.  
>Craven, meanwhile rushed up from the lab with news, "the soil contains a extremely high toxicity level similair to a toxic waste dump" "there were rusted barrels with the usual nuclear hazard signs in the camera footage of NIGEL as well, so I think this was an illegal toxic waste dump" Elsie added, "Also our late mutant seemed to be some type of whip spider by the legs and body formation". Meanwhile a victorious Godzilla fed on the crunchy pieces of his fallen arthropod foe. He then dove into the water and swam back to his underwater den off the shore of New York feeling content, with the HEAT seeker trailing behind his wake.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Close Call

**Chapter 2: Close call**

The next morning Godzilla awoke at about 5:00 AM and decided to have a customary morning dip before basking on the platform near HEAT headquarters. At that time Nick woke up on his make-shift bed in those same headquarters. He had finally married Audrey by then but they were rarely together due mostly to their jobs. Nick glanced out the bed-side window and saw Godzilla frolicking in the water (if that could be said of a 600 ton lizard) and smiled. Then he grabbed his swimming trunks and - putting them on - jumped into the water and swam out. Godzilla meanwhile was playing a favorite game of scaring seagulls and small sea creatures from beneath, and so, noticing Nick's shadow from below, he rushed up intending to nudge his target but instead caught him in his mouth, the momentum causing Nick to fly back suddenly and stick in Zilla's throat almost unconscious. Godzilla, baffled at his targets 'disappearance' sank back under the waves with a snort and swam to his den hiccuping from the small presence in his throat. Most of the team arrived at headquarters at 8:00 but despite the odd absence of Nick they weren't too concerned his safety as Godzilla seemed calm enough but as Elsie needed to do an X-ray scan originally planned for yesterday, they called up Godzilla with Cravens sonic command projector, developed years ago while fighting the giant arachnid colony at the military base. Then, using a scanner installed on NIGEL they swiftly got the entire body by driving from head to tail with the scanner on wide scan mode. Later as they examined the shrunk down scan they found something odd in the throat area, when they zoomed in on it, there was a human skeleton! Fearing the worst the team forwarded sonic commands to Godzilla to allow an investigation of his throat. After he complied with an open mouth they quickly sent NIGEL to find whoever was there.  
>NIGEL's cameras soon found a wet, sticky, semi-conscious body in swimming shorts, clinging to the walls of Godzilla's throat which turned out to be Nick! "<em>Merde<em>"whispered Monique.  
>By carefully driving down into the mutated lizards throat, NIGEL was able to grasp Nick's wrist and drag him out. As NIGEL appeared out of Godzilla's mouth the team ran to give Nick some basic CPR while shooing a confused Godzilla away. Nick finally coughed awake after what seemed like hours and was lead shivering to a shower and then his bed by Elsie and Monique while Randy and Craven exchanged worried looks.<br>Later that day ... "It is a wild animal you should have anticipated this, that someday it will turn against you, as you Americans say – I told you so" berated Monique angrily, hiding her worry beneath her anger, meanwhile an already bed-ridden Nick was glowering at her and retorted, "Godzilla has been erratic and **_potentially_** dangerous before but he wouldn't intentionally hurt us unless we do!". Elsie finally broke in, saying "Oh will you two quit argueing ! Nick lie **_down_**, French Fry, leave him alone, he needs some rest" and left Nick's room with Monique in tow.  
>Monique left during lunch and met with Phillipe in the shed and quickly gave him a summary of the past two days. Phillipe replied, " I think we need to pay a visit to the doctor"<br>Godzilla was lying curled up in his den, but was not asleep yet. He didn't understand why they shooed him away from his parent like that. He moaned in unhappiness and finally fell into a fitful sleep. When he awoke it was morning and there was that something nagging him again, even stronger than before. He rushed up and out of the water before swimming full speed to locate this urge...

* * *

><p>Please Review<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Urges

**Chapter 3: Urges**

The next day Nick awoke at 8:00 groggily, but soon was wide awake. He dressed briskly and set out to the lab where Monique was already waiting,when she had gotten there nobody knew Elsie and Craven arrived soon after on their petíte, experimental car based on NIGEL while Randy sauntered in airily at 8:30. "you're late Randy, again!" forcefully hissed Monique, glowering at him. Randy made a mock-terrified face and answered saucily with a wink "And your early 'cause you must have had a **_rough_** night with me" before sitting down, nonchalantly ignoring Moniques warning flash of the eyes, and asking Nick, "Soooo, what's up jefe?, what are we going to do today?" but before Nick could answer Elsie quickly jumped in, "Nick won't be doing anything today!" but Randy swiftly retorted, "Only Nick can decide that!". The two of them glowered at each other but then Nick spoke calmly, " Randy is right and in fact I am perfectly fine to do what I want". Before anyone could speak on, a deafening roar echoed across the harbor as Godzilla leapt out of the water and back, before rushing out at full speed. The team quickly mustered and tried to follow on the HEAT seeker, but Godzilla rose up suddenly and holding them out of the water carried them back to headquarters. Monique wanted to follow again but Nick decided that Godzilla could be alone if he wanted to.

* * *

><p>Godzilla had sensed a new yet oddly familiar smell and followed it. But he didn't want anyone to intrude so he had stopped his companions from following. He had felt annoyance of his companions before because they had no idea that he was searching for something, as for what, he didn't know himself.<br>He swam to the middle of the Pacific Ocean, arriving at a remote island shaped oddly like a fishbowl on top of a mountain. As he walked ashore, a deafening roar was heard and Godzilla turning his head saw something thought an impossibility climbing out of the 'bowl'; he saw a smaller, burnished amber colored version of his olive-green self with bright red/black eyes. She jumped off its the volcanic edge and crashed into Godzilla who passivly threw her off with her own momentum. She screeched as she tumbled into the shallow water. Godzilla answered its cry, then edged closer with a non-threatening stance. The other Godzilla started backing away down the beach crouching and hissing warning, but stopped and cocked her head noticing his uncanny resemblance to her. All the same she watched his movements carefully, still crouched. Godzilla sniffed this new counterpart at a distance and sensed the scent of a female and cocked his head watching her. The female sniffed at Godzilla in turn and this told her that this intriguing new intruder on her island was a male and of her own species. Having both sniffed each other they both relaxed and began to freely interact with one another. They shifted closer and sniffed at one another nudging and rumbling quietly in their version of small talk. A unexpected playful nip from the female resulted in a heated game of chase that ended up in a water wrestling match with the larger and stronger Godzilla coming out the winner pinning her limbs down. She tickled his body with her tail and threw him off as he relaxed from the feeling. Then it started all over again until finally godzilla pinned her again and wrapped his tail against hers utterly immobilizing her. Tired and in friendly a relationship and the female called her new friend, inviting him into the mysterious bowl on the mountain top. As he clambered in he saw a lush rainforest and a deep burrow at its center a basin of spring water nearby. The female led him down the burrow she made which ended in a gigantic cavern under the entire island. As the female settled down Godzilla wrapped himself around her in an innocent gesture of togetherness, neither realizing the significance of this action...yet.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in New York, Nick decided during a team meeting that they find Godzilla the next morning.<br>Godilla woke up to find his companion gone. Wondering if yesterday was but the dream it seemed he headed back up to the surface where he suddenly felt Nick in danger. He scrambled into action but only had to get to the beach to find the trouble. His companion was chasing the HEAT seeker. Godzilla leapt between them and hurriedly blocking her path. She didn't understand his actions but Godzilla growled to her and then came up to the HEAT seeker and greeted it in his typical manner. She realized that the HEAT team were his friends so giving a resigned snort she cautiously approached the ship.  
>Randy was the first to speak, as usual, " Man we got ourselves another Godzilla! How about that jefe?". Nick answered quickly to the entire team, "Craven send a complex command to Godzilla stating for him to let us examine examine his friend. Elsie get the scanning gear for Godzilla ready. Monique we are not here to destroy it, so do not do anything sudden.". Kraven sent the sonic command and Godzilla quickly complied in his own fashion to get his friend to stay down. He told her to lie down in a series of grunts and allow the humans to examine her, giving a reassurance that no pain will be felt. As NIGEL approached her, she started to get up but Godzilla held her down. It X-rayed and CT-scanned her and found her species identical to Godzilla. Her mouth was easy to see into but she used her atomic breath on the robot before it could start examining. "NIGEL, no!" yelled Craven as usual, in response to another destruction of his versatile robot. "Well that is the 1000 th time it has been destroyed; I've been counting" said Randy with a characteristic smirk, Craven just glared back. Godzilla snorted in amusement, since he would usually be the one who destroyed the little 'bot. But growling he reprimanded her and told her that they would now have to examine her personally. Elsie and Nick walked over with Monique there to watch over proceedings and help them escape if the female became aggressive. Nick examined the creature, carefully probing a similair slit as on Godzilla but not finding anything inside, concluding that it was indeed a female. Clambering tentatively all over her he finally found what he was looking for – a loose scale to tell him her age. Elsie retreived NIGEL's data capsule and all undamaged parts and then left, Nick soon followed shouldering the two ft long, 2LB scale. All the while she warily looked down at them. Nick told Craven to "Get another NIGEL to analyze collected data and also send Godzilla the message that we are done". Craven, nodding sadly over the 1st NIGEL's remains and then quickly typed in the required message to which the female got up in relief. Nick noticed that the female seemed to react to the message herself without Godzilla translating and made a mental note to conduct a test if she reacted to the sounds or just got up on her own coinciding time. "Our plan now is to install cameras all over the island. Craven and Randy, try to get all the NIGEL's to work all at once, could you?", "Sure" they comicly answered in unison. "Monique you want to talk with me?" said Nick seeing her silent glare which was a bit more mysterious right now. "Oui" she answered. They then headed down to the bilges where Phillipe was waiting all this time.<p>

* * *

><p>Monique left to keep the others out. "Bonjour Phillipe",<br>"Bonjour Nick. Lets get down to business. Monique reports that Godzilla has been 'off' a bit. We fear you may be losing control of him."  
>"Nonsense!" retorted Nick " He was playing and overdid it like any playfully excited animal can."<br>"This excitement nearly cost you your life!"Said Phillipe, pounding his fist on the ships hull.  
>"Big animal, big responsibility, yes, but he has been a bit over-reacting lately anyway, it happens occasionally once every few years, I thought you noticed."replied Nick calmly.<br>"Fine, but keep a good watch on him he is not just some pet lizard!, and what am I hearing of a new Godzilla?!"said Phillipe.  
>"We will look after him more carefully. As for the new find, Godzilla found her here, he followed her scent apparently. We think this is what he was searching for for the past month." Replied Nick.<br>"Her!, this could mean another army of Godzillas! You do remember Madison Square Garden!?" If not then I do!".  
>"I do remember Phillipe and I had not yet considered the option because we have just discovered her! We will find a way to control or have check on the possibilities, but don't kill her just yet!" pleaded Nick.<br>Phillipe brooded before answering "You are very stubborn Nick, just keep in mind what the boys an' girls do, we will have to handle the situation if it gets out of hand" said Phillipe warningly. "As for naming the creature let it be Taniwha, thats monster in Maorí".  
>"Well then, Au revoir Phillipe, until later." farewelled Nick tiredly, "Let us hope for much later" replied Phillipe sourly, retreating back into the shadows.<p>

By the time they had finished talking, Craven, Randy and Elsie had set up the NIGEL cameras all over the island, even in the burrow, all the while watched by Godzilla and his 'girl'friend with interest. "We're ready to sail capt'n" joked Randy, Nick nodded absently before answering "We should leave a few NIGEL's to follow them into the water if necessary" suggested Nick and left the deck back in deep thought, as an after thought he added "She will now be called Taniwha, after the Maorí word for monster". They dropped a few of them overboard, set on automatic observation mode and then headed back to Staten Island, watched by Godzilla and his newest companion...


	4. Caution

_**Erotica**_

Warning to all readers; the future chapters of this story will contain Lemon(s) (including the next one) which as most of you know are sexual scenes ranging from suggestive and racy to explicit. By movie theatere standards it would be generally rated X, for 16 + (21+ in Canada) years old. So if interspecies sex is disturbing to you then I suggest you skip the parts. OR you can say fuck this age limit I'm gonna read it anyway! YOU are the readers so its your pick!

enjoy ! :) (hopefully)


End file.
